


Untold Christmas Stories With the Avengers

by cat_gullia



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Christmas Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_gullia/pseuds/cat_gullia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like Christmas. Especially in New York City, everyone knows that. Now add the Avengers with too much free time on their hands. And this is the story of their Christmas adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Christmas Stories With the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone. I just wanted to practice some writing and thought short blurbs would be a great way to do that! And since it's Christmas time, I have ideas to work with. Hope you enjoy.  
> -Cat

"This was a horrible idea."  
"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA STEVE."

Natasha snickered, watching the super soldier and master assassin struggle from her place in the main rooms doorway. You'd think one of them would be smart enough to figure out how to get the star on top of Stark's tree with minimal difficulties. Given, the artificial tree had to be pushing 20 feet tall, but did they really need to be dangling from a rafter?

"You know, we read about you guys in history books as national heroes," She laughed, waving them down, "You shouldn't have this much trouble getting a star on a tree. There's a ladder in the storage room." Steve quietly huffed in defeat as he scaled back down the wall. He continued out of the room and down the hall like a kicked puppy to retrieve the ladder. 

Bucky dropped rather gracefully onto a nearby cabinet. "Yeah, but super heroes shouldn't need a ladder." He stated gruffly, a little more bitter about the situation than Steve was. "And last I checked, you aren't a super hero," Natasha retorted, quickly putting Barnes back in his place, "But allow me to show you how it's done." She smiled, snatching the star on her way towards the tree. 

Using her infamous Black Widow skills, Natasha scaled the wall like Steve and Bucky had minutes earlier. After a sufficient amount of climbing, a launch across the room, and trying not to drop the star, she managed to place the tree topper perfectly and disappear into the rafters. 

Bucky stood a solid 30 feet below, looking up in Natasha's general direction with a very impressed expression. "Hey Bu- oh, you got the star up on your own. Why the hell did you make me go get the ladder then?" Steve grumbled, completely forgetting who had originally sent him to get it. Bucky shot him a look, ready to defend himself before he was cut off. "It doesn't matter. We're still gonna need it," he reminded himself, "Let's just get this show on the road."

Several boxes, and a halfway decorated tree later, Natasha found herself back in the doorway. She sipped her hot cocoa, humming 'Oh Christmas Tree' as she watched the "master assassin" fall from the ladder for a third time.


End file.
